Cross
Cross or known as Keita Ayanami is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head for attempting to destroy one of the the 13 Sectors - the Librarium, and is Jun, Yuki and Mio's older brother. He is a playable character in Ultimate Arena, Requiem Shift, Retrace Phantasma and Reunion Fiction and is one of the three main protagonists of the series as well being the central character. Appearance Cross is modeled after traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with silver spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Engine into his body. His clothing consist of a hybrid of modern and futuristic features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with a loose belt-like feature on its collar and thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with red shells on the back of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Engine whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black pants with a black belt holding a pouch and steel-toed red boots. When he was in his mid-teens, he had blond hair and green eyes before being bitten by Vanitas. After he is taken care of by Jubei, he wears a traditional japanese sleeveless black turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. Personality Cross, at first was portrayed as a sadistic and ruthless to anyone in his way as well as looking down on others, however, this was just because Cross was manipulated by Nue with her mind manipulation. Cross's real personality is revealed to have been a sardonic, rude, and abrasive but willing to help Misato, Rini, and Roku defeating Nue. His personality is implored greatly in Requiem Shift. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much as vulgar language as possible (a recurring joke by Vanitas and Clockwork Doll whenever he does it). In this regard, Cross is similar to a stereotypical anime delinquent. This is later revealed, Cross's personality is caused mainly by Teru destroying Cross's life, which has created a mass of hatred in him; stronger than any of that other individual. Cross often becomes infuriated at first sight of Teru, which he often takes advantage of through taunting him. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Cross posseses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many characters hate or admire. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Cross does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses o keep up his public front because of the path he chose - that of revenge. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Misato, Rini, and Jubei. He spared Roxas's life due to Rini's pleas, despite being manipulated by Nue. Also, despite Scarlet's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother as well as Raid, who, according to Kuro, he is much more cares to him than Scarlet. As this is proven several times in Cross's Story Mode in Requiem Shift as well as Raid's where he is notably spared his life because he cares for him (though he didn't admitted it and only stating that in his own Story) and he is anguish when Raid was manipulated during the True Ending. His personality is often compared by other main characters to Roku's, which both of them is totally the opposite, whereas Roku is kind towards his friend while Cross still maintains his rude attitude. Though, both of them also shares the similar personality as being notably sarcastic (in Roku's case he often does that when something bothers him), stubborn, an undying will in a brink of death, and mostly, a softer and compassionate side. Because of this, he and Roku often clashes with one and another in both Ultimate Arena and Requiem Shift as well being the one who snaps him out of Nue's manipulation. History Synopsis Ultimate Arena Requiem Shift Revenant Soul Retrace Phantasma Reunion Fiction Powers and Abilities Cross is one of the most powerful individuals in the world of SSC. Having been trained by Jubei, the known strongest creature alive himself, Cross possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the Librarium as well as beating a Persona by himself or even, without the use of activating his Azure Engine. Having the vessel form of the Azure Beast, Cross has an incredible amount of darkness powers thus darkness being his elemental affinity. In battle, he summons parts of Azure Beast to attack such as it's pointed tail (for Carnage Soul), claws (Back Spin followup, Devoured by Darkness), one of the many heads (Soul Spike and Inferno Fang's Additional Blow), its breath (the Axl Kick followup only in Requiem Shift), the hide for its skin (D version of Hell's Divider), and an angelic wing (Black Soul Hunt). Which all involve the use of EX attacks and his ability to reap light energy or souls. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature pure of darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Nox Crystarium: Azure Scythe, which he is one of the two characters (the other being Shiori) to wield it. The Azure Scythe is said to be a weapon that supplements its ability to steal light energy with each strike. The Azure Scythe initially takes form of a large sword with spiked edges as well as a red shell on the middle with a pupil like-symbol on the shell. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe through his EX Mode, Soul Eater. One of the main reasons Cross is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Engine in his right arm, an incredibly powerful item that is sought by many which grants the power from the Amaterasu Unit. The Azure Engine enchances the powers of whoever wields it. In the case of Cross, he enters a more powerful state known as Bloodedge, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Later onwards, the Azure Engine downloads the Idea Azure from Roku, removing Teru's control over it and granting Cross access to the True Azure. However, after the events of Requiem Shift, Cross's Azure Engine loses all of its power after he sacrifices it to weakened Trinity, but Konoe repairs his Azure Engine by using the half piece of Teru's own granting Cross back his Azure powers at the cost of unable to accessing back to the True Azure. Movelist */Movelist/ */Combo List/ *Changes in Ultimate Mode Individual Stories Arcade Mode *'Cross' ''-End Game-'' — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena *'2nd Fate', Chance of Meeting — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 2 - Requiem Shift (Extend) *'Retrace:' Nemesishorizon — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 3 - Retrace Phantasma (Extend) *''Phantom of the Abyss, ''Guardian Hero — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 4 - Reunion Fiction, Act 1 *''Nightmare Memoria, ''Guardian Hero — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 4 - Reunion Fiction, Act 2 *''Reincarnation Blue, ''Guardian Hero — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 4 - Reunion Fiction, Act 3 Story Mode *''Grim Reaper'' — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena *''Stray Alone'' — School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 2 - Requiem Shift (Extend) Musical Themes Stages Quotes Trivia Category:UA Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SSC Main Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Nox Crystarium Wielders Category:Azure Users